break_the_chestfandomcom-20200213-history
Areas (TimewornKaiju's Series)
NOTE: The information on this list is incomplete. If anyone has any information about the threads that were claimed by the Great Housekeeping of '16, feel free to add it here. Every Break the Chest game, upon progressing far enough, begins to spread out into various different areas. Players, enemies, and chests in these areas can only be attacked by players or enemies in the same area, and some areas may have special effects. By the end of TimewornKaiju's series, there were nine different areas that players could go through. Presumably, most of these were based on the game Terraria. 'Overworld' The story of every single Break the Chest game begins in the Overworld, which is commonly seen as a grassy plain (similarly to other forum games on the Geometry Dash Wiki and Geometry Dash Fan Wiki). It is the spawn location for every new player, as well as the first Wooden Chest in the game. Later on in the game, the MTT Hotel was introduced into this area. Its main function was to provide Stasis Pods, which allowed players to go AFK without worrying about being attacked. ---- 'Crimson' A blood-themed dimension, inspired by the game Terraria. It was capable of spawning Crimtane chests, which held better loot than regular chests. ---- 'Corruption' A dimension associated with darkness, inspired by the game Terraria. This area could spawn Demonite chests, which were also better than normal chests. The Corruption was also notable for being the place in which the player Hackey5 was corrupted into Darkey5. This soon prompted a boss fight between the other heroes and Darkey5, the latter having a companion who shielded him from attacks until it was defeated. ---- 'Beach' This area was not used for very much. Even after one of the players entered the area for a while, not much was ever spawned in this area. ---- 'Ocean' This area, probably accessed through an Ocean Portal Key, soon became a battleground between players and bosses. Near the end of the game, all the bosses in the area warped to the Dungeon. ---- 'Tundra' This area, unlocked through the use of a Tundra Portal Key, eventually became the battleground between the heroes and Thethoss, the Lord of Despair, along with two of the latter's cohorts. Praetorian was also fought here, but it presumably became IceKane's ally before it could be defeated. After that, the Tundra fell silent. ---- 'Desert' This area was another major battleground between the players and several bosses, most notably Thralthoc, Praetorian, Jack, and Beholder. However, like other major battlegrounds before it, it was soon abandoned when bosses began to converge on one area. ---- 'Dungeon' This area was originally empty, but contained a gate leading into the actual dungeon. This gate was accessed through the use of three Gate Crystals, and the boss Skeletron was spawned upon entering. It was also going to have several levels, but these did not come into play before the game ended. In addition, this area became another major battleground, with Skeletron as the main boss. Many enemies and a few extra bosses were spawned here, and near the end of the game, many existing bosses teleported here as well ---- 'Jungle' This area is notable for being the location of the Ugaxator battles, both of which were piloted by Flowey, presumably a main antagonist of the game. The Ugaxator Mk. II, however, quickly teleported to the Ocean after spawning, and this area went silent for the remainder of the game. Trivia TBA Category:Areas Category:TimewornKaiju's Series